thirdexaltfandomcom-20200213-history
Martial Arts
In all ages of man, mortal and exalted have had need to defend themselves. While some use weapons, others chose to fight bare-handed so as to "always be armed". Over time these more "brutish-methods" evolved to produce new schools of self-defense, retaining effectiveness but pursuing deeper spiritual philiosophies and demonstrating elegence along-side combative prowess. Thus the Martial Arts were formed. Like Melee and Brawl everyone (even Mortals) can learn Martial Arts. However, just as a Dragon Blood is stronger than a mere Mortal, and a Solar Exalted overpowers all, the power of the practitioner will produce greater results and effect when performing the same style. Black Claw Style * Armor: none * Form Weapons: none * Unarmed: Yes * Skills: Dodge, Presence, * Mastery: 5 * Terrestrial: 4 A technique granted to mortals and exalted by the Daemon Mara, lover of shadows. Exclusively used unarmed, practioner's of the style masters Crane Style * Armor: none * Form Weapons: War Fan, Hook Sword * Unarmed: Yes * Skills: Presence, Performance, Socialize * Mastery: 5 * Terrestrial: 4 A defensive style that focuses on counter-attacking over pure defense or aggression. Practioners often wear loose fitting, long-sleeved clothing and move in such elegant ways that, despite being in the midst of battle, they always walk away with their clothes unscathed and unstained. Dreaming Pearl Courtesan Style * Armor: none * Form Weapons: War Fan, Whips, and Improvised * Unarmed: Yes * Skills: Dodge, Performance, Presence * Mastery: 5 * Terrestrial: 2 A beautiful style, more dance-like than even the elegant Crane Style, used predominantly by performers and diplomats. Especially popular among the Dragon Blooded due to its unrestrained technique. At its peak the practioner can change to become an exotic creature that would seem more comfortable in the Wyld than in creation's realm. Ebon Shadow Style * Armor: none * Form Weapons: Fighting Chains, Sai, Tiger Claws, Knives * Unarmed: Yes * Skills: Stealth * Mastery: 4 * Terrestrial: 3 A technique that utilizes Stealth and shadows to launch devastating, frequently fatal, ambushes before vanishing again to ready another surprising attack. Used by assassins and raiders, rumors claim practioner's of this style are associates of the underworld who can rise from the dead and send their kills straight into the arms of Oblivion, leaving no trace of their murders. Righteous Devil Style * Armor: Medium * Form Weapons: Fire-Wands (limited Staff/ Spear at Form level) * Unarmed: No * Skills: Archery * Mastery: 3 * Terrestrial: 4 Creations version of "Gun-Fu". Due to the exotic sources of Firedust (aka Firewand ammunition), the style is rarely practiced outside of the South, though Exalted practitioners can overcome this by creating ammunition from their Essence (e.g.: "Phantom Arrow Technique"). Silver-Voiced Nightingale Style * Armor: Light * Form Weapons: Voice (Essence User Only) * Unarmed: Yes * Skills: Performance * Mastery: 6 * Terrestrial: 5 A unique style that uses neither weapon nor unarmed attacks, but the power of the voice - magnifying the singing and speaking properties of its practitioner to a combative degree. Single Point Shining into the Void Style * Armor: Medium * Form Weapons: Slashing Sword * Unarmed: No * Skills: none * Mastery: 6 * Terrestrial: 5 A sword-style known for its speed, deadly finishing moves, and iconic style of sheathing the sword after each strike. Masters of this style have killed enemies soo fast onlookers have been confused as to who dealt the fatal sword strike. Snake Style * Armor: Light * Form Weapons: Seven Section Staff, Hook Sword * Unarmed: Yes * Skills: * Mastery: * Terrestrial: An elusive and precise fighting technique that specializes in thrusts with resulting nerve-strikes. Steel Devils Style * Armor: Medium * Form Weapons: Paired Dual-Wielding Swords. * Unarmed: No * Skills: * Mastery: * Terrestrial: A famed technique that exclusively utilizes fighting with twin-blades (in favor of a single weapon, or sword-and-shield). Tiger Style * Armor: Light * Form Weapons: Tiger Claws * Unarmed: Yes * Skills: * Mastery: * Terrestrial: A very aggressive and brutish style that White Reaper Style * Armor: Heavy * Form Weapons: Scythes, Spear, Staves * Unarmed: Yes * Skills: none * Mastery: * Terrestrial: One of the few styles that can be performed in Heavy armor, the White Reaper excells in mass combat against armies where it can turn being outnumbered swiftly to its advantage.